The present invention relates to a very simple coupling which can be provided between a tool element and a torque-applying handle assembly, both being readily separable therefrom. The coupling is of such a nature that when the handle is turned in one direction, torque is applied to the tool element but when it is turned in a reverse direction no torque is applied and the handle is freely reversible relative to the tool element. This is accomplished with a spring clutch arrangement which is assembled as a separate coupling that is provided with opposed outwardly-opening sockets in its opposite ends for removably receiving the shanks of a tool element and driving handle assembly, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,746 discloses a spring clutch arrangement for applying torque to a tool and permitting free reversal but this must be incorporated in the handle assembly itself whereas the present invention is made as a simple inexpensive yet effective separate coupling.